Providing adequate and practical storage space for drivers and other occupants of motor vehicles has traditionally been a priority for automobile manufacturers. In the vehicle interior, various storage compartments are often provided with a door panel that extends across the storage compartment in a closed position to cover the storage compartment and that can be opened to expose the storage compartment making it accessible to the driver or other vehicle occupants. For example, glove box storage compartments typically include a glove box door that can be closed to cover the glove box storage compartment and securely store and hide any contents contained therein and that can be opened to allow access to the storage compartment.
In one glove box device described in CN103158628, the device includes a smaller storage compartment (“ditty box”) within the larger storage compartment of the glove box. When the glove box door is opened, a driver or other occupant of the motor vehicle can open a separate door to the ditty box to access the smaller storage compartment. Unfortunately, the smaller storage compartment of the ditty box is directly above the larger storage compartment of the glove box such that any contents in the ditty box can easily fall into the larger storage compartment of the glove box and become covered by or lost within the additional contents of the larger storage compartment, making the ditty box contents more difficult to retrieve. Additionally, opening the ditty box door and accessing the contents therein requires the driver to reach substantially across the interior of the motor vehicle into the glove box compartment on the passenger side, which can be inconvenient and/or distracting.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an interior vehicle storage compartment that is readily accessible to a driver or other occupants of a motor vehicle and provides improved organization for containing various items. Additionally, it is desirable to provide an interior vehicle storage compartment that helps keep its contents securely stored and hidden by an interior door panel. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.